metal_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Minds Of Evil
Alright, this is my review for In the minds of evil from Deicide. Keep in mind this is a blind review, meaning i am listening to the album for the first time while i review it. Can it match up to the legendary "To hell with god album"? Lets find out. Songs In the Minds of Evil: This song has probibly my favorite guitar to hit a deicide song since Empowered by Blasphemy. Seriously the intro hit me hard as Hell. This song is so catchy as well. Comming back to it, it is the best song on this album. Glad they choose this to open with. Thou Begone: This song starts off with an amazing guitar that keeps up. This song somehow feels both twisted and heavy at the same time. Glen sings perfectly in tune with the beat of the song, making for a kick ass atmosphere. Godkill: Now this song strikes me like late 90's thrash with Deicide's flawless vocals. It seems this song went more for the "Evil with speed" appeal. Beyond Salvation: Now this song definitely makes anyone hearing it feel badass. It keeps up a straight forward, lashing, song that would make any Metalhead happy. Misery of One: This track just feels evil. It really is hard to describe how it sounds. Go out and listen to this now. You will not regret it. The breakdown in this song is crazy. Glen sings so fast with such deep vocals he could rip a church in half from 15 miles away. Between the Flesh and the Void: This song flat out makes me think of what it would be like if Bloodbath and Carach Angren had a child. But then i remember, Deicide is the father of those bands. Looks like the father picked up a few notes. Even the Gods can Bleed: Now THIS reminds me of classic Deicide. It feels like a mixture of their original sound and the modern. Trample the Cross: Ah, It isn't Deicide without a hatred for the Christian God, correct? Well even though the album has God hate all through it, it seems this is the focus for it. I love it <3 . Fallen to Silence: Another great song with that "evil" feel to it. It has both slower and faster parts, making it fun to sing along with, if you can. This is a great way to show off Glens vocals. Kill the Light of Christ: Whoever wrote this song is the king of atmosphere. And then Glen screams, and the entire song changes into a great mix of atmosphere and Death metal. End the Wraith of God: I could try to describe this song, but i can't. It's fast, but calming. Badass, but smooth. The entire thing is a paradox from a disc, and for that, i love it. Rating I give this record a 10/10. I may seem crazy, but i love it THAT much. A 10/10 means it is tied with To hell with god. But if i had to choose what is best, i would choose this one. It's just so great. To think i came in ready to bash this album.